Allarrus
Overview Allarrus is an Estilan colony that has declared themselves independent from their mother nation Estila. Currently it is in a state of war with the United Republic of Estila who have been attempting to take the land back as their own. The land consists mainly of forested area including many various types of deciduous and evergreen trees, some rounded mountains creating a barrier between the colonies near the coast and the mainland. This natual barrier gives them miles upon miles of land for cultivation and civilization, yet it also gives them a natural border between them and the natives. Currently the Kingdom of Minetia supports their revolution (mostly in spirit) as well as their government, creating political struggles at the Minetian/Estilan political table. History Allarrus was the first Estilan colony that was quickly discovered in 1695 and colonized two years afterwards. The hardened Estilans had little trouble in establishing a small civilization, yet clearing the land to cultivate took a few years to accomplish. As years progressed more colonies began popping up as private commercial interests, the total rising up to five different colonies all under Estilan control. The government profited off of taxation, raw goods, and the increased amount of work that was able to come to these new lands and the people of Estila. This happiness did not last long, however. As expansion became more and more prominant in Estila, as well as the massive amount of funds needed to build an air force, caused heavy taxes to come down on many Estilan colonies. Numerous goods such as food, clothing, even playing cards were subjected to some type of absurdly expensive tax. Many people fell into hard times, placing the blame on the "foreign" people that controlled their daily lives. The people had enough, as did the colonial forces of the Allarrusian Civil Guard. The Guard, otherwise known as the ACG, was a colonial protection force under the Estilan military. The Estilans offered training to colonists and oversaw the entire operation with a select group of officers. In short, they were a local military force that dealt with lawbreakers, protection from natives, rebel guerilla forces, and protection from any other threats while being overseen by the Estilans. Taking his oath to protect the people of his nation to heart, an Allarrusian ACG officer known as Christopher Sevahl plotted the murder of his superior officers, taking many of the ACG soldiers there under his command. Under his leadership many other bases fell quickly with the lack of official Estilan presence. Within months the Free Republic of Allarrus declaired their independence from the Estilan government, yet their fight was far from over. Now in the current day the Estilan military has refused to recognize the new nation of Allarrus, currently waging war against them and taking back town after town. Regions reclaimed by occupation forces have been treating their citizens with disdain and terror, Estilan propaganda imaging them as selfish traitors to the government who failed to help the causes of their nation. The ACG, now their own independent force still led by Sevhal, is bravely fighting back alongside their trained partisans and guerilla forces. Their hope for freedom and independence is noble, their country serving as a role model and hero for the many colonized lands in Cael. Air Force The ACG does have an air division of trained pilots by the Estilan military in order to deal with piracy. Dubbed the Allarrusian Air Self Defence Force (AASD) they oftern operated with the Estilan Air Force on many different operations over the years. In a sense they operated on the level of a national guard, providing only defensive measures with different Allarrusian colonists. Their planes are mainly older Estilan craft, but are still plenty capable of fighting. They do not have an airfleet due to the small amount of ships they were able to capture, yet it wasn't enough to survive during the oncoming Estilan invasion. Regardless, these pilots fight with skills from the best in their heads and hopes of freedom in their heart, making them a force surely to be reckoned with.